momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
List of allusions
The following is a list of allusions to works of fiction, people, places, events, and other cultural touchstones in Momoiro Clover Z. Allusions and references to other works in Momoiro Clover Z are integral parts of the group's gimmicks, especially references to professional wrestling. Those references are deliberately incorporated to differentiate itself from other idol groups.Nikkei - ももいろクローバーＺの軌跡　 “プロレス”の手法を取り入れたワケ日経エンタテインメント！ The allusions, references, similarities, homages, and other items on this list should be specific, detailed, unique, or identifying. Avoid adding incidental, broad, general, or tangential similarities. Pro Wrestling and MMA There are numerous specific allusions to Pro Wrestling and Mixed Martial Arts, mainly because of their manager Akira Kawakami is a big fans of Pro Wrestling. Some of their key persons namely Ryoji Fujishita, Atsunori Sasaki and Kenichi Maeyamada are fans of Pro Wrestling as well. *The pose in Chai Maxx choreography came from Keiji Mutoh's signature pose, a Japanese professional wrestler from New Japan Pro Wrestling. The pose is known as "Puroresu LOVE". Mutoh himself appeared as a guest star in 4.10 Nakano Sun Plaza Taikai Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji ~Mabushisa no Naka ni Kimi ga Ita~ live concert. **Some of dance parts in Chai Maxx were also inspired by Alistair Overeem signature moves. *Their tours, events and live concerts are named after professional wrestling events: **Momoiro Clover JAPAN Tour 2009 Momoiro Typhooooon is named after The New World Order Japan's tour nWo Typhoon. **Momoiro Clover CHAMPION CARNIVAL AKBA 5DAYS tour in 2009 is named after Champion Carnival, an annual tournament by All Japan Pro Wrestling. **Momoiro Clover '09 Shinsuu Giant Series is named after Shinshun Giant Series, a series of match event by All Japan Pro Wrestling. **Momoiro Clover Major Tour 2010 Haru no Sekai Saikyou Tag Kettei League-Sen is named after World's Strongest Tag Determination League, an annual tournament by All Japan Pro Wrestling. **Their second anniversary event Saikyou wa Momoclo ga Kimeru! Tsuyu. is named after Fighting Network Rings's slogan "Sekai Saikyou wa Otoko ga Kimeru". **Momoiro Clover Z Shiren no Nanaban Shoubu is named after Jumbo Tsuruta Shiren no Juuban Shoubu. A match series of Jumbo Tsuruta that was held by All Japan Pro Wrestling in 1976. **Momoclo Fantastic Tour 2011 is named after Fantastic Tour '06, a match tour by Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max. **Otoko Matsuri 2012 -Dynamism- is named after Universal Wrestling Federation's tournament DYNAMISM. **Momoiro Christmas 2012's tagline "King of Live" came from New Japan Pro Wrestling's tagline "King of Sports". **The seasonal live concerts came from seasonal events often done in pro wrestling. *The annual Momoiro Christmas live concerts were held in Saitama Super Arena (with the exception of the 2013 live concert since the venue wasn't available at that time), a favorite venue for pro wrestling and MMA and has hosted many of the biggest fights in MMA history. The opening theme of the live concerts is PRIDE Fighting Championship opening theme. *Their live concerts are announced and narrated in a fashion similar to pro wrestling matches and done by the actual match narrators: Lenne Hardt and Kei Grant of PRIDE Fighting Championship. *Their overture is derived from Shinya Hashimoto's theme song. The theme song was also played in Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2014 Kokuritsu Kyougijou Taikai. *The Otome Sensou costume is based on the armor of wrestling duo The Road Warriors with Zaku II design from Mobile Suit Gundam. *The gas-shooting device suit worn by Kanako in Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ is named Bearda and is derived the suit often worn by WCW wrestler Vader (Bearda is a pun on Vader). *Their first album Battle and Romance is named after Wrestling and Romance, a now-inactive Japanese wrestling promotion. Tokusatsu *The color-coded theme is derived from the original Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. Some of their personality quirks also matched the traditional sentai characteristics: the red being the leader, the blue is the sub-leader, the yellow is a curry lover and the pink is childish and adores cutesy. *Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ costume and overall themes are homages to tokusatsu show stereotypes, such as the use of transformation belts, scarfs, helmets, poses and the introductionary song lyrics. The narration is done by Fumihiko Tachiki, a renowned narrator and voice actor who also narrates Kamen Rider Kuuga. *Summer Dive 2011 Gokurakumon Kara Konnichiwa live concert took place in Yomiuri Land, a public amusement park where outdoor tokusatsu live show is often performed. The 45 minutes skit in the beginning of the show was also a reminiscent of tokusatsu live show. *The members are shown fighting the Shocker Combatmen from the original Kamen Rider in Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo music video. *The narration part in the flying train song Soratobu! Ozashiki Ressha is done by Kenjiro Ishimaru, the narrator from the train themed Kamen Rider series Kamen Rider Den-O. Comedian *The "Poosu kore yo" part in the Saikyou Pare Parade choreography is derived from Komanechi pose, a signature pose of comedian Beat Takeshi. *The "Momiji Manju" part in Momoclo no Nippon Banzai! came from a signature joke from 80's comedy duo B&B. *The dance in the refrain part of Chai Maxx came from 60's comedy group The Drifters TV show (nicknamed Dorifu) dance in their song "Dorifu no Zenin Shugo". In 2012, Momoiro Clover Z made an alter ego group named Morifu as an entire homage to the group. The costume and coreography are reminiscences of Dorifu's in their primary TV show Hachiji Da yo, Zenin Shugo! Their song Morifu Da yo! Zenin Shugo is a remix of Dorifu no Zenin Shugo and Dorifu no Zundoko Bushi. Anime and Manga *Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo is inspired by Lupin III. *Kanako is seen cosplaying as Danpei Tange, the boxing instructor from the 1968's hit manga Tommorow's Joe. *The Z in their name is derived from Mazinger Z. The Z announcement in the overture was also a sampling from Mazinger Z theme song singer Ichiro Mizuki. His "Z" signature pose were also taught to the girls during Shiren no Nanaban Shoubu talk event and became the group's signature pose in their introduction ever since. *The skit in D' no Junjou references a famous "daijoubu" remark from Akakage, a 1967 anime and manga series about ninja superheroes. *Momoiro Clover Z Haru no Ichidaiji 2013 Seibu Dome Taikai live concert is titled "Hoshi wo Tsugu Momo", the name came from a manga adaptation of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam titled "Hoshi wo Tsugu Mono", which translates to reach for the stars, makes it a bilingual pun. *The Otome Sensou costume design is inspired by Zaku II from Mobile Suit Gundam. Music and Movies *Their "Idol you can meet right now!" catchphrase came from AKB48's promoted concept "Idol you can meet." *The hip hop song 5 the POWER is a reference to to american hip-hop group Public Enemy's song "Fight the Power". *Momoka's dance part in Words of the mind -brandnew journey- features moonwalk, the signature move of Michael Jackson. *Datte Ahrin Nan Da Moon's intro came from 1977 song UFO by Pink Lady. The phrase "Kawaru wa yo!" in the middle of the song is a reference to the opening theme of 1974 anime Cutie Honey. *The christmas song Santa-san features two of public domain Christmas carols remixes namely Jingle Bells and Joy to the World. *DNA Rhapsody name is confirmed as an homage to 1975's Queen song Bohemian Rhapsody. *Their official fan club ANGEL EYES came from the name of Stardust Promotion's early idol project in 2003. *The standing on the desk scene in Otome Sensou mirrors the famous classroom scene in Dead Poets Society. *The flying bicycles across the full moon in Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai music video references the iconic shot from the film E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. *Otome Sensou lyrics mention about Duke Ellington with his song If It Ain't Got That Swing and John Dillinger's story with the Woman in Red. *Kuroi Shuumatsu can be translated into "Black Sabbath". The whole song style is an homage to the English heavy metal band Black Sabbath. Reni's coughing in the beginning of the song came from the song Sweet Leaf, the phrase Cabbra Sadabra in the lyrics references the song Sabbra Cadabra and Ahrin's part "All Aboard Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!" came from Ozzy Osborne song Crazy Train. *The regular version cover of Battle and Romance is a homage to With the Beatles cover. *Neo STARGATE and the entire 5th Dimension album opens with Carmina Burana. References Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Fandom